Quinntana Senior Project Graduation
by Msjoker16
Summary: Quinntana Senior Project Grad. Summary: Quinn and Santana ey signed up with 200 McKinley Seniors to go on the last Senior trip after Graduation called Project Grad. Which would be held in Orlando Florida with 10 different schools that also have 200 seniors which would be 2,000 Seniors total. This is a 9 Chapter Story.
1. Chapter 1

Quinntana Senior Project Grad.

Summary: Quinn and Santana are signed up with 200 McKinley Seniors to go on the last Senior trip after Graduation called Project Grad. Which would be held in Orlando Florida with 10 different schools that also have 200 seniors which would be 2,000 Seniors total. This is a 9 Chapter Story each Chapter would be lengthy. It's a mostly Quinntana Romance .Quinn is out,Russell and Judy love their child and don't care that she is Gay. Russell owns four company's so he is rich. This trip would not cost the price that they paid in the story so don't think that :). Also there might be some smut not a lot because it's my first and I never done smut before but it's rated M mostly because of Language and some sexual things. Also each day is a different theme park so the chapter would be named after that. The theme parks would be closed to the rest of the people expect those 10 schools. So the parks would be only filled with High School Graduates. That is called black out dates. So this is the summary and hopefully I can put out the first chapter tonight :). If you have questions then message me or review and let me know. This is my first Fanfic NOH8. But please feedbacks :)


	2. McKinley to Orlando

McKinley to Orlando.

Chapter 1

Quinn put her last bag into the back of her range rover and shut it. She got into the back and waited for her Mom and Dad. Quinn took out her iPhone 5s and text her girlfriend Santana who she was about to pick up so they can go on their Project grad. Quinn and Santana were happy that they got their Diplomas but they are even more happy that they are about to go on a full week trip to Orlando for project grad. Even though it's with 200 other students and once there it would be more they are just glad that their parents aren't coming.

"Alright is Santana ready Quinn"? Russell asked as he and his wife got into the car. Quinn told him yeah and they were on there way to her house.

Ten minutes later Russell pulled into Santana's drive way. Quinn got out and met her girlfriend halfway. They both smiled at each other and hugged. Quinn grabbed both of Santana's bags while Santana carried her back pack. Russell stopped them and told them to get into the car that he would do it. The girls thanked him and got into the warm car.

"Are you girls glad you guys get to go to Florida because it's cold here in Lima". Judy said turning on the heat full blast. The girls nodded not really wanting to talk because of how cold they were. Judy just smiled and waited for her husband to get back into the range rover.

Santana snuggled up against Quinn to get more warmth. Quinn pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead. The drive wasn't that far from Santana's house to the school so they made it at the 5:00 mark which they had to be at the school by for check in. Russell parked he range rover and cut it off.

"Ok girls I just want to let you guys know on the behalf of your parents Santana and my company. We got you and Quinn a black card that is unlimited. Before you two go crazy on it I want only you two to use it no one else". Russell said to the girls as he pulled out the card and handed it to Quinn to put it in her wallet. Quinn already knew she was getting it but Santana didn't.

"Thank you so much Judy and Russell we would only use it as an emergency since we got Graduation money from our other family members". Santana told them with a thankful smile on her face. Russell laughed and told Santana no problem.

"Oh and girls Maribel and I want souvenirs so don't forget them". Judy said with a winked. Quinn and Santana nodded and kissed Russell and Judy on the cheek and got out.

Quinn and Russell got most of he bags while Santana carried her and Quinn's backpack. The line was long for the check in but they had to go inside the auditorium anyway. Quinn led them into the auditorium and to the crowd where everybody was at.

"Dad I see Britt and Rachel so we can get the rest". Quinn told her dad knowing her mom is probably cold since Russell took his keys.

"Ok be safe and call us when you guys land love you two and watch each other backs". Hugging both girls and giving Santana the rest of the bags. Once Russell left the girls went over to Rachel and Brittany.

"Hey guys can we share a suite with you guys since we know you guys and we don't really know the rest of these students". Quinn asked Brittany and her girlfriend Rachel.

"Yeah we don't mind and I agree I'm surprise at how many people I don't know here and they all go to our school". Rachel replied smiling at the couple. They remind her of her and Brittany's relationship.

"Thanks and yea but at least it's only 200 people not the whole 600 McKinley seniors". Santana said as she leaned against Quinn. It was 5:15 when Coach Sue went up the podium and got everybody's attention. She looked at the crowd and can easily see about 200 students but the other teachers was still doing head counts.

"Okay we are about to make two lines. One line is for people who already know who they want to share a room with by that I mean if there is two couples who know each other and want to share a room would come to line one. The hotel suite would have two queen size beds so we have to get at least four or five cause there is a pull out couch, in a room. So line up now and let's start this we will also check you in. If you are already checked in then it doesn't matter". Sue said as she stepped back down.

Quinn,Santana,Rachel and Brittany got in line. Quinn was first she gave them her last name and that she would be sharing a room with Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and Brittany S. Pierce. The lady found her name and mark it off as the rest of the three and gave them four tickets for the plane and a Bus #1 wrist band. After they got their things they headed outside to the buses and found bus #1. These buses were huge and had a tv,bathroom,phone chargers and heated seats. Quinn and Santana went up the stairs of the bus and found a seat in the back. Quinn put their bags above them but kept their backpacks in their seat.

"How many bags did you guys bring"? Rachel asked them as she sat down in the row across from them while Brittany put their bags up too.

"I brought one suitcase and my backpack and camera bag. My beautiful girlfriend brought one suitcase and two bags of extra close and her backpack". Quinn said winking at her girlfriend who flicked her off Quinn laughed.

"Well at least she was prepared". Rachel told them as she moved to the window seat.

"I never seen you in a dress before Quinn it was weird but nice". Brittany said with a smirk on her face as he sat down putting her arms around laughed and Santana spoke up.

"Yeah neither have I and I been with her for Six years and known her longer. But I got to admit seeing my tomboy in a dress was fucking sexy". Santana said from her window seat. Quinn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and Brittany.

"You damn right I look sexy but whatever I promised you for our wedding that I would wear a dress". Quinn said as she interlaced her and Santana's fingers and rest their hands on Santana's sweat pants thigh.

"Aw you guys already talk about marrying each other"? Rachel asked as more people started coming on the bus.

"Yeah we met in kindergarten and became best friends. It always was just us two and one day this bitch kissed me and told me she loved me more than a friend and I was shock at first but I always felt more than just friendship with Q so it was a pretty easy thing for us. So we talked about marriage and kids and we are going to the same college me for dance and music and Q for photography and directing". Santana said as she watch the once empty bus fill up thanking god it's just the four of them in the back.

"Aw that's cute and sweet. Britt and I been dating since freshman year so you guys got us beat". Rachel said.

Quinn and Santana thanked her and waited for the teachers to talk now that everybody was on the two Buses and ready to go. Their was six teachers going so three in each bus.

"Ok listen up we are about to leave it is 5:30pm and are flight is at 6:30pm we would be in Orlando at 10:00pm and to the hotel at 10:30pm. With that said I would be passing out a folder with our schedules on it. The cover is a Sunday through Sunday quick schedule so look at that and those are the theme parks we are going to for only $950 when they should have been at least $2,000". Coach Sue said as her and Coach Beiste sat down in the first row together.

"Oh and Santana you are still the captain of my Cheerios team and their are at least 8 others Cheerios on this bus and four more on the other I told them if they have a problem come to you. Do you understand me Captain"? Coach Sue said to her all time favorite cheerleader.

"Yes coach I understand". Santana said knowing Sue wasn't threatening her just giving her the last and final order. The gave each other a secret smiled and Quinn and her got their folder. They both looked down to see what theme park they are going to for each day.

MCKINLEY'S HIGH SCHOOL PROJECT GRAD INFORMATION SCHEDULES.

SUNDAY Free Day

MONDAY Wet N Wild

TUESDAY Universal Studios Island Adventures

WEDNESDAY Sea world

THURSDAY Bush Gardens

FRIDAY Disney Blizzard Beach

SATURDAY Magic Kingdom

SUNDAY Hotel fun and back to Lima

Quinn and Santana looked at each other with a smile on there face. They couldn't believe that they are about to spend a week together in Orlando and at theme parks they never been before. Quinn kissed Santana on the lips both of them loving the feeling of their lips together. They pulled apart not wanting to get to heated on the bus. They kept their hands together and leaned back their seats and relaxed.

A good 20mins later they pulled up at the airport. They grabbed their bags and they all got off heading towards the terminals. The six teachers told the 200 McKinley seniors to stick together and don't lose their wrist bands for the Bus # they are on. Once the students and the teachers got on the plane the flight attendants did their rules and safety guidelines. Once that was taking care of they were on their way to Orlando,Florida.

Quinn and Santana slept through out the whole flight in fact all the seniors slept through the flight. Quinn and Santana grabbed their bag and headed out. Coach Sue told them to head toward the buses that are labeled Mckinley's Project Grad Buses. Quinn and Santana got on bus one cause of their wristbands and this time sat in the front.

"We are in Florida it feels good at night not freezing at all". Santana said wide awake while Quinn is still trying to wake up. Quinn nodded putting her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana kissed Quinn's forehead running her hair through the shoulder length blond hair. Quinn relaxed loving the feeling of her girlfriend fingers playing in her hair. The bus filled up fast and this time they just called last names and waited for someone to say here. Santana said here for Quinn since Quinn is asleep again. Santana smiled at Rachel and Brittany who sat in the row across from them again. Santana is glad that Britt and Rachel are her and Quinn's roommates for this trip.

The bus ride to the hotel was pretty long making it 11:00pm instead of 10:30 but it didn't stop the graduates from cheering and looking at their hotel. Loews Royal Pacific Resort is where they are staying at and it's a nice ass hotel Santana thought. When the bus finally parked the teachers made them stay on until they checked in all 200students. Santana placed butterfly kisses on Quinn's face waking her up. Quinn is grumpy when she wakes up so is Santana but Quinn can be a bitch but to Santana she is not just clinging.

"Okay Graduates welcome to Orlando, Florida I hope you guys enjoy your stay and I hope you guys are really cool and can make your school pride one last time. So to get started there 5 schools at this hotel and 5 at another hotel close to us. You and the nine other schools got all those theme parks to yourselves that means only about 2,000 people at the park when usually it's more than that. So with that said McKinley you guys got floors 10 and 11 yes they are high so if you are scared of elevators or just heights then one you won't have fun at the theme parks and two you can change it to the first floors but other than that have a Florida filled Week"! The hotel manger said as she smiled at the students.

"Okay when your name is called or anybody's name that your are sharing a room is called stand up come get your four hotel keys and head to your rooms for some much needed sleep or w/e just go straight their no horsing around or anything got it"! Coach Sue said making the 100 students on the bus nod. They called Rachel Berry and her crew. Santana and Quinn got up along with Rachel and Brittany grabbing their things and getting off. Sue gave them 4 keys to room 1020.

Two bell boys grabbed their things and put it on the cart and told the ladies to follow them. They went inside and to the elevator. The bell boy pressed the button and they waited for the elevator. When it came all six people got in and Brittany pressed 10. Once on floor 10 Santana told them room 1020. The guys nodded and head towards it they found the room and Quinn opened it and walked in with the crew following. The bell boys left the cart and told them goodnight and have a nice time in Florida. The girls looked at each other and squealed and yes even the tough tomboy Quinn squealed.

There was two queen sized beds,a couch,a tv with bright house with all the movie channels ,a fridge, nice bathroom and cute kitchen that's perfect for them. The girls decided that since it's late that they would just wash their faces and take showers in the morning. Quinn went first since she was sleepy than Santana than Rachel and Brittany. Quinn and Santana got into the bed together and cuddled Quinn being the bigger spoon since Santana is shorter than her. They kept the tv on low but turned off all the lights. Santana couldn't wait for their week to start tomorrow her and Quinn are going to make plans for each theme park. She liked Rachel and Brittany but it's just going to be her and her baby this week. It's Quinntana's Project Grad. No ones else.

*Authors Note*

So this is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Their is more to come and it's all just Quinntana romance a lil Brittberry not a lot just a couple chapters of them saying hi. Also I'm looking for a Beta so if you know someone or can help me with that please message me. Up next is just them settling in and wondering around Orlando. Chapter 2 would be posted Sunday Night of I can try :). Also smut coming;).


End file.
